


Writ Finer

by Carmarthen



Category: Twelfth Night - Shakespeare
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Gift Fic, Het, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 19:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/45234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian was beautiful, and a man. Olivia has regrets. An unofficial Yuletide Treasure 2006 stocking stuffer for snakeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writ Finer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snakeling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeling/gifts).



Sebastian was beautiful, and a man. He had strong hands and a strong face and hair as soft as his sister Viola's. Sebastian loved Olivia, and brought her flowers and pearls and silks from his voyages overseas. Olivia wore his silks and pearls and put the flowers in vases around her rooms, so they always smelled of roses and gardenias, and she greeted Sebastian with a smile on her lips when he returned from abroad.

When Sebastian was away, Olivia invited Viola to sit with her at embroidery. Viola was not much for the needle, and so Olivia usually managed to coax her to sing or play the harp, and when Olivia closed her eyes she remembered wistfully the earnest poetry of the lad Cesario. Viola's hands were slender and pale on the harpstrings, her face Sebastian's writ finer.

If only Viola had been the man, for Sebastian had no poetry in his soul! Olivia would have given all Sebastian's silks and pearls for Viola's poetry and Viola's smile in the morning and Viola's hair on her pillow.

But Sebastian was a man, so Olivia only sat in the garden and closed her eyes as Viola sang, and Olivia dreamed.


End file.
